destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Balkoth
The Few God of Death In the fading breath of a mortal coil, death sings its favored song. When born, each should know their final fate; every soul is born of Vvaesis and owed to death in due time. Every death has a different taste, and one might be worth ten thousand, depending on their tale. The god of death does not wish for the end of life, for without life his realm is forfeit. His sigil is the scythe and hood. Selling souls to the death god might earn a mortal favor, oft paid in longevity. Many play bargains with death, seeking carnal knowledge whispered in graveyards and temples of skulls. The undead do not offend him, for they are born in his image. The god of death barter's a grave price, a mortal would do well not to make promises they can't return. -- -- -- "Balkoth is a strange god. He alone rules over the world of death, the world that all must eventually travel, and that all fear. No matter what is said, no matter who argues with it, all men, beasts, and anything else than can die, they all fear it. He wishes for death to plague the land, for souls to come eternally pouring through his gates, and nothing angers the god more than one who would refuse death. Liches, immortals, and anything else with an unnaturally extended lifespan. Short of being relief from death by the god himself, none escape his grasp. Yet, he does not wish for the world to end in death. For if the world ended, the flow of souls would end, and he himself would eventually die, as his power waned. No, the god is an enigma, feeding off the souls of the deceased so that he himself can continue living. The worshippers of Balkoth understand this. They respect his power, and know what his wishes are. Their primary role is to ensure the cycle of life continues as it should. Always ending in death. The most powerful of his worshippers become known as the reapers, given extended life to continue to sow souls in his name, though should their tithe begin to fail, they'll find their own life taken away. And the tithe grows ever larger with the passing years... A secondary goal is to eliminate those who would cheat death, hunting those such as Liches and Dragons. Deeds such as this are generally met with great favor from the god. Oddly enough, most of his worshippers are Necromancers, granted power over the dead by the lord of them. Ironic, giving the dead life, but for him, the ends justify the means, for the use of the dead always means more souls being sent to him in the end. His presence can be described as your own insignificance being revealed in the world. For no matter how many hundreds, or even thousands of souls you reap for him, there are already untold millions upon the pile. You are but a single grain of sand in the great desert that is his realm, and no matter what, to him, in the end, you're just another to add to it. His blessings generally consist of things to aid in the path of death, and those to assist the users of the Black Gamut. All things lead to death for him... As it should be..." - found in an ancient book, written by a necromancer -- ((Excerpt written by Granox.Firewind)) Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Religion